So Confused
by PrettyGal1212- in the closet with BJ
Summary: ‘Ahhh...could this lesson get anymore boring?’ Stuck at school again,Serena's school life may not seem very exciting.But what happens when the school dance is coming up and she has no one to take and then why does Darien start acting weird around her
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own any of these characters, so please don't sue me!**

**A.N: I would just like to add that some of the events in this fic are based on my life. Some of the characters and events in this fic actually took place in reality. Some of the characters I made up are real people and most of the things they say were actually spoken by them in reality. **

……………………………

**Day 1**

**2:00 pm **

**Monday- Term 2**

Period 3- Maths

'Ahhh. . .could this lesson get anymore boring?' Serena thought to herself as her friend, Rai dumped a scrunched up piece of paper on her desk. Serena gave her a weird look, thinking it was just a piece of rubbish. She was about to chuck it back at the raven- haired girl's head but realised it was actually a letter. . .

'_Hey Sez, you coming to the dance next Friday night?'_

After reading the letter Serena turned to Rai, who was now making a paper aeroplane out of her math exam, and then turned back to the letter and began to write.

'I don't know maybe… what about the rest of you guys?'

The letter was then past the letter to Amy and asked the same question and gradually it was past to each girl in the group.

'_Of course! Hope Melvin will be there!' _Amy wrote back and passed it on.

'_YES, I'd never miss out on a dance, bet there'll be heaps of cute guys going too!'- _Lita.

'_Dunno, I might be baby sitting again… Amy you're not studying?'- Mina._

'_Haha Mina, very funny! Well actually my math tutor recommends I take a break for a while.'- Amy._

'_Oh My God Amy, is that the one that works at the Krispy Crème Doughnut Factory?'- Serena._

'_Sez, that's gross! Stop drooling all over the note and thinking about food! Is the only thing you ever think about, Doughnuts? Anyway, are you going or not?'- Rai_

'_I don't feel like going. Do you reckon Andrew will come?'_

As Serena attempted to throw the letter back to Rai she was interrupted by her math teacher, Miss Haruna.

"Serena what is that note you are passing over to Rai?" Miss Haruna jumped up from behind Serena.

"Nothing Miss!" Serena froze.

"Hand it over now please!" Miss Haruna demanded.

Hesitating, Serena slowly passed the note to Miss Haruna.

"Serena, is my math lesson boring you?" Miss Haruna asked.

'Hell yeah,' Serena was about to say but realised that she would probably get into more trouble than she was in if she did.

" I'm sorry if it is," the angry teacher continued, "but you should not be writing notes in class! Especially in Maths, which you are failing! Leave the room and come back inside when you are ready to learn!" She yelled.

"But Miss, I-," Serena mumbled but was interrupted.

"That's enough Serena! See me after school!" Haruna shrieked.

Serena sighed. This is not a great start to the second term! Detention on the first day back!

**4:30pm**

**The arcade**

**After Detention**

Serena walked through the sliding doors. 'Thank God that's over!' she thought to herself.

"Hey Sez over here," Amy shouted from across the room.

"How did detention go?" Rai teased. As Serena walked over to their table and sat down.

"It's not funny Rai, I-" Serena was then cut off.

"Hey Meatball Head," A familiar voice came up from behind her.

'Oh no not him. That's all I need to finish off the day perfectly!' Serena thought to herself miserably, 'two words one meaning. Darien Shields, Idiot-Extraordinaire.'

"Don't call me that!" She slowly turned around.

"Ahhh Meatball Head, you never cease to amaze me! You actually managed to get a detention on the first day back. You can't even last one day without getting one. That's a record now!" Darien smirked.

"As if you would know," she snapped back at him, waving her nose up in the air with pride.

"Nice to see you too Meatball Head!" He answered.

"Hey, how's everyone," Andrew came over to them from behind the bar, "What will it be today, the usual Serena?"

"Yep, One chicken burger, a hot dog, a large chocolate milkshake with lots of ice- cream on top, one coke…actually make that 2. .oh yeah and large fries with lots of ketchup!" she replied. Her stomach was rumbling, and felt like she hadn't eaten in days!

"What about the rest of you?" Andrew asked.

"Just a coke," They all replied.

"Meatball Head, how can you eat so much you little piglet. If it weren't for you Andrew would be out of business by now!" Darien burst into laughter.

"How many times do have to tell not to call me Meatball Head! Oh, that's right, your thick," Serena said, giving him her famous death stare.

5 minutes later Andrew came back with her order and the drinks. Serena stared at the food that lay in front of her, deciding what to eat first. Darien watched in amazement as she gobbled up her food in 10 seconds flat.

"So are you going to the dance or what?" Rai asked Serena.

"Maybe, but why aren't you allowed to go single? I mean seriously, who am I going to take?" Serena asked in frustration.

"Hmmm, the Meatball Head is right! Who would want to go with her anyway!" Darien sneered.

Serena was ready to choke him to death when Andrew passed by, serving the table next to them.

"You're a waste of my time Darien," Serena said, staring after Andrew, " I wonder if Andrew is going," She sighed.

"Whoa, wait a minute. You…and Andrew? You're not seriously thinking of taking him to the dance!" Darien ended up on the floor in hysterics when he saw Serena's disappointed face.

"At least I would have a chance! No one would even dream of going with you, in fact I'd rather go with Chad that be seen with you," Serena poked her tongue at him.

"In that case, I will go just to annoy my favourite Meatball Head," Darien said.

"And who might you be taking?" a curious Serena asked.

"Someone you wouldn't know. I got to go now so by girls, see you around Meatball Head." Darien yelled out to them behind his shoulder while dashing out of the arcade.

'I wonder who he is taking,' Serena thought to herself, staring at the place where Darien once stood.

……………………………………………………….

That's it for now!

So what do you think, is it Good, bad, strange?

Please Review.

Luv PrettyGal1212


	2. Chapter 2 Extended

Disclaimer: I Don't Own any of these characters, so please don't sue me!

**Chapter 2**

**6:30pm**

**Serena's House**

"Hurry up Luna or we'll be late!" Serena jumped out at her cat, sleeping peacefully on her bed.

"What's the hurry?" a sleepy Luna asked.

"Dance class is in 15 minutes and you're coming with me!" Serena replied while sorting through the clothes in her cupboard for her dance outfit, "uh-ha! Found them, now quick lets go I don't want to be late to my first lesson!"

"Why?" Luna groaned, "Sez, your always late no matter how hard you try. Just let me sleep for a few more minutes," the cat pleaded as Serena put on her dance clothes that consisted of a dark green strappy dress that touched jst above her knees, identical to Kishaya Dudley's dress in Michael Jackson's video clip, 'You rock my world,' (A.N Correct me if I'm wrong lol) outlining all her curves. She also wore a black pair of strappy-heeled shoes to go with it, slipping them on as she picked up her bag.

"Anyway," Luna continued, "Since when do you take dance lessons?"

"Ever since the school dance was announced!" Serena answered while pushing Luna onto the hard board floor with a loud thump, forcing her out the door.

"Well, who are you going with?" Luna asked curiously.

"Uhhh.. .I don't exactly know yet . . ." Serena said warily while walking out of the house.

"Serena!" Luna said in disbelief, "You're going to dance class to practice for the school dance, and you haven't even got the slightest clue who you are taking?"

"Yeah, I guess," she muttered. Luna started rolling on the floor laughing her head off until Serena's face went as red as a tomato and kicked her in the head.

"Luna, a little support would be nice, anyway I have my eye set on Andrew," Serena said as a look of determination crossed her face.

"Ha! Fat chance," Luna blurted out before she could stop herself, yet again getting another kick in the head from Serena.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**6:45**

**Dance Class**

"Yes! Just on time," Serena said to her cat, standing in the hall outside the dance room, "now, you stay out here and take care of my bags and I'll be finished in about an hour," she told Luna as she turned around and walked straight into the dance room, which was playing Salt n Peppers 'Push It' song at full volume, making the whole ground shake.

"Thanks a lot Sez!" Luna muttered to herself sarcastically as Serena's long golden locks trailed behind her.

As Serena walked into the room she saw many dance students standing around talking to each other. She was just about to join in to one of the conversations when she heard a familiar voice come up from behind her and whisper her name in disbelief, "Serena, is that you?"

This chapter originally ended here but I decided to add this as a special treat to you readers :o)

continuing on

Serena slowly turned around. Her eyes widened in disbelief at the person behind her.

"OH MY GOD! MOLLY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Serena screeched. It was her best friend in the whole entire world from primary school. She had red wavy hair tied up in a bun and dark brown eyes.

"SERENA! I can't believe it's really you! I have not seen you in ages! So, how have you been?" Molly asked.

"Good, the families doing well. What about you?" Serena replied.

"Yeah, same," the red head smiled, "I was so nervous coming here because I didn't know anyone!"

"Why are you here?" Serena questioned.

"Dance lessons of course!" Molly snapped.

All of a sudden the loud music stopped and a short old woman walked in the middle of the room and yelled, "Everybody shut up or get out! Dance classes are starting in 5 minutes so get ready. You will all be meeting your dance teachers and there will be 5 people per dance teacher. To get your dance schedule's, line up at the front door."

**5 minutes later**

Serena looked down at her dance schedule, it had all the times that she had to be there and looked at the list of names of people that were in the dance group. They consisted of:

Melvin Summers

Beryl Leigh

Andrew Wilkes

Angelina Briggs

**Serena Williams**

"Oh Molly's not in my class," Serena frowned. She had lost sight of her when she went to line up for her dance timetable. She looked further down the sheet and her jaw dropped in shock at what her eyes saw…was it true…maybe she going absolutely mad. She had to be going mad. Maybe it was a dream, maybe she was seeing things? But sadly, she was not. In tiny letters on the bottom right hand corner of the sheet it said:

Dance Instructor: Darien Shields

……………………………………………………………………………………..

That's it for now…pretty short but it's a start . . .

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Please R&R

Ciao PrettyGal1212


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me!**

**CHAPTER 3**

"OH MY GOD!" Serena thought to herself before tripping over her own foot, (A.N: Don't ask, that's the first think that came to my head..!), and falling flat on her face, "WHY ME! WHAT DID I DO WRONG IN MY PAST LIFE? Why do I deserve the pain of going through this humiliation everyday of my life. . .aghh all because of that creep," Serena muttered to the floorboards opposite her face. She then heard a familiar laugh come up from behind her.

"HAHA Meatball Head, you can never part from the ground for two seconds!" Yes, apparently the day could get much worse.

"Oh no, not him," Serena said, almost inaudible. 'The one and only egotistical psycho manic, Darien Shields is now laughing his head off while I am flat on my face. I can't believe that annoying dumb stupid idiot is going to be my dance teacher for the next few days!'

Serena then attempted to get up when Darien crouched down on his knees. "Here, let me help you up." He said while putting his warm masculine arms around the confused blonde's small frame.

Serena felt Darien's warm hands supporting her with his long fingers lingering around her lower back. Her eyes automatically widened and felt a shiver inside. Darien gradually pulled Serena up into his arms and where she was at eye level to him but still partly on the ground. It was as though the girl was living in a dream. She did not realise how close Darien was to her and for a second, she liked being in his arms. All of a sudden she turned her head away from him in order to hide her shyness. Darien softly placed his hands on her face, slowly forcing her to look at him again.

'Those eyes,' Serena thought to herself. It was as though Darien was hypnotizing her and she was unable to do anything about it. But then, as usual, reality hit her.

"Um-umm, no, g-go away. I can get up without your help!" She stuttered, pushing herself out of Darien's grasp and back onto her feet.

There was then an awkward silence. All of a sudden Darien straightened up, putting his hands in the pockets of his red jacket and looked down at the ground silently.

'Oh my goodness…is he going red!' Serena thought to herself.

_Shytness, I hope I didn't say that out allowed._

All of a sudden Darien looked up at Serena and smiled, the red out of his cheeks fading away.

'Oh no. He' s back to his old self again…dumb idiot.'

"Well um-," Darien started to speak when being cut off.

"Hey Darien! Sup?" Said the brown haired guy who Serena was checking out before. He was another dance teacher, along side Darien who seemed to be talking to him a lot throughout the lesson.

"Hey man. How's it hangin?" Darien asked, not showing any sign that he was interested in what the brown haired guy was going to answer.

"Yeah, not bad, not bad. . .so your one of Darien's students," The brown- haired guy asked Serena.

_Yeah, whatever! Seriously, I do not want to be referred to as, 'Darien's student'. I find that offence and down grounding to my intelligence._

Instead of saying what she actually thought of the situation, the blonde just nodded her head and bit her tongue.

"Yeah, it should be fun," Darien butted in to the conversation between Serena and the brown guy.

"More like, 'it should be torture,'" Serena replied, unable to control herself.

"Ahh Meatball Head, you know you want me!" Darien answered, cocking one eyebrow and grinning to himself as if he was all that.

"Err. . .ok. . .well, Serena…your name is Serena..right? Well, the name's Nick. Nice to meet you." Brown dude said while putting out his hand waiting for me to shake it in return.

"Nah just call her Meatball head. . .suite her more," Darien smurked.

"Now Darien, that in now way is going to get you a ladies attention...or on the good side of a lady for that matter!" Nick rebutted making Darien roll his eyes in disbelief.

'Oh my God! Someone is standing up for me against that jerk for once!'

"Yeah, well Serena, here's some advice. When your with Darien the topic of the conversation should be about him, he likes it," Nick replied, changing her thoughts about him immediately.

"Whatever. Meatball head, you're such a loser," Darien replied.

"OH MY GOD, how many times to have to tell you not to call me that?"

"I don't know, I've lost count now, Meatball Head"

And so it began, as usual, with Serena and Darien's arguments and fighting. The night went by quickly as Serena finally agreed to be taught by her arch nemesis with a lot of convincing from the dancers in her group. In the end the only member in her group who managed to persuade her was Andrew.

Throughout the night Serena managed to only fall over twice. It turned out that she was not such a bad dancer after all. She was actually a very skilled dancer, besides having the usual clutz attacks. Well she may not have been James Brown but the girl could dance…well, through Darien's eyes anyway.

……………………………………………

**After Dance Class**

**Late At Night**

"Man, where the hell is Mum and Dad? They were meant to pick me up an hour ago!" Serena sighed out aloud.

She was standing outside the dance hall, waiting for her parents to come pick her up. Paranoid, she kept glancing at her watch every few minutes. Everyone at the dance class had left and she was starting to get worried about staying out so late with no one around. Serena started to feel a shiver running down her back as the temperature was decreasing rapidly. Luna was already fast asleep in her arms and she was starting to feel tired herself. Out of consciousness the blonde started talking to herself.

"Oh man I'm so tired. . .dancing was so painful. How am I going to ever be able to wear a bikini again with these bruises? What was with Darien today? He's such an idiot…I can't believe I almost fell for his dumb act! I mean...it was an act, wasn't it? He was probably just pretending and trying to make a fool out of me. . .God I'm tired. . .I feel like a doughnut. . .and a milkshake. .and an ice- cream...hmmm a pina colada sounds nice 'round 'bout now. . and maybe. .-" Serena was then cut off.

"Hey Serena," a warm voice whispered in her ear as two pairs of arms wrapped around her small body, making the girl jump, bringing her back to reality.

From the unexpected surprise, she quickly whipped her head around, facing the person who now stood before her.

"MELVIN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Serena screeched, trying to contain her anger. (A.N LOL bet ya'll weren't expecting that to happen!)

Yes, it was true, Melvin- the weirdo, geeky, big glasses, freaky person from Serena's school had just put his sticky hands on her. I can't believe he is taking dance classes with me.

"Hey relax-"

"RELAX? Don't come near me. . .EVER AGAIN!"

"What the hell is going on out here," A masculine voice came from the building behind Serena, "What are you two still doing out there?"

"Umm-mm i-I don-" Melvin stuttered and shot off in the opposite direction.

"_Oh my God what a wimp" _Serena rolled her eyes.

She then turned around to face the person who had saved her from the weirdo.

"Nick!"

"Yeah! Hey Serena, what's a girl like you doing out here so late in a place like this?"

"I'm waiting for my lift but they haven't turned up yet," She frowned.

"Well, I'm about to leave on my way home… I could drop you off if you want," Nick suggested.

"Oh that would be heaps cool! Thanks." She jumped.

"Yeah…but first I gotta drop Darien off."

Immediately her jaw dropped. _WHYNESS?_

Before the poor girl could say another world Darien appeared.

"Yeah, I was just cleaning up inside, the poor guy's been waiting out here _for ages_."

_What the hell…doesn't that mean…oh my God, has he been watching me all this time?_

"Hey," Darien's voice broke out in the cool air.

Serena rolled her eyes and chose to ignore him, turning back to Nick, "Shouldn't we be going now?"

"Yeah…" Nick mumbled, his hands fumbling in his pockets for his car keys.

Serena sat in the front passengers seat while Darien sat by himself in the back. Not a word was spoken until she was dropped off and said her goodbyes.

**/Meanwhile, back in the car/ **

"Serena's some chick, isn't she?" Nick jerked his head towards the back seats of the car.

"Yeah," Darien said, not really paying attention to what Nick was saying. He was too lost in the events that had happened earlier that night.

_Damn, I am such an idiot, now the Meatball Head thinks I'm a creep…wait, I think she always thought that. Well, anyway, I mean, I hope she hasn't noticed me acting differently towards her, she seemed so surprised…I can't explain it._

Darien was then interrupted from his thoughts when Nick broke the awkward silence.

"What's with you today?"

"Hm?" He replied, unaware of what was his friend was on about.

"Ahh never mind," he replied, "So what was with you and Serena today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Darien tried to avoid the subject.

"I think you do," Nick grinned as he turned to him and gave him a wink.

"Hey, stop that! Look, just drop it ok?"

"Sooo, you do like her!" Nick was still grinning.

"No, I mean, yes. Well you see, I'm meant to hate her, I used to find her annoying actually. Now things are weird…I'm starting to like her..a lot," Darien sighed. If only his friend knew. Whatever was happening with his feelings, he couldn't explain it.

"So tell her," Nick concluded after listening to him blab on for 15 minutes straight about the girl.

"No I couldn't, you don't understand, I'm too shy.."

"HA! YOU? TOO SHY? Give me a break!" Nick chuckled.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious. It's like I'm a completely different person around her, I end up irritating her and making a fool of myself to make her hate me even more," he began growing more distressed by the minute.

"Well, you know what I think? Just tell her. Play it cool and just see what she says. No funny business you hear me, and offending her in anyway as you do so will not get you in the good books. Trust me, I know," concluded Nick.

"I dunno…maybe.." the confused boy replied.

**The next morning**

**Day 2**

"OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE," the blonde sprinteed out of her bed and then added, "AGAIN!"

"MUM, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Serena yelled, not expecting an answer.

"I called you down THREE TIMES and each time you said you were coming," her mother's voice came yelling back from down stairs.

"WHAT?" the girl blinked, "and you believed me?!"

No answer.

_Man, I'm going to be so late! Ms H. is going to kill me._

Serena got dressed in her school uniform as fast as she could, consisting of a black and white chequered dress that stopped half-way up her knees. It had 5 buttons that went up her abdomen, wearing the top button undone. It had a white collar and white bands around the end of her sleaves that were 20cm long. She then sped down stairs into the kitchen grabbing her school back and putting on her shoes while grabbing a bite to eat.

Running outside the door she yelled a goodbye at anyone who might be listening and ran down the street. With her head down running full speed with her feet smacking along the pavement, she was unaware of her surroundings and the people around her.

The all of a sudden. . .

CRASH

"Ouch, my head!" Serena was now on the ground, the contents of her bag, which had all flown metres up in the air, where spread out all over the place. She rubbed the spot on her head where she had bumped it something… more like someone.

"Hey why don't you ever watch where you're going Meatball Head," Serena knew that voice. Immediately, she realised who she had ran into and groaned inwardly, at that moment she wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. Focussing on trying to wish her way out of the situation, wondering why she had the luck of running into this guy whenever she least wanted to, which was all the time. She was too scared to look up at him.

"Here, let me help you up," the Darien's voice broke Serena's thoughts.

But before anything else could happen, Serena jumped up onto her feet. She had learnt her lesson from last time on, 'why being helped up by Darien, after falling on your ass, was not a good idea.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it for now…

So what do you think? Please R&R and offer any advice about my fic:o) Thank you.

Ciao,

PrettyGal1212-itcBJ


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Serena straightened up and cleared her throat, contemplating whether or not she should walk past the man and ignore him. She looked at him and noticed a half smile forming on his face. The girl could not take the weirdness any longer and spate out, "Hi Darien," sounding a little more nervously than intended.

No answer.

'Okay, well it's not my fault the guy decides to become mute when it suits him,' Serena thought to herself.

She continued, "and don't you, 'Hey Meatball Head,' me anymore or else, I promise you that the consequences will be fatal."

No answer came. Darien turned his head towards the ground, as if he were analysing it in fascination. 'Seriously,' Serena thought, 'why do guys always do that? It's like, they find the ground so amusing especially when talking to me... hey wait…maybe it's just with me…the pavement is more interesting than me???' She was then snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed the red marks forming on his cheeks.

'Well, I guess Darien is living proof that guys go red too…huh?'

"Umm…Darien, are you alright?"

He looked up, "Yeah, I'm fine Meatball Head…-"

"Well uh…I guess I better get going now or I'll be even more late to school than I am already," she looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, um wait…I just wanted to ask you something," his voice spoke unsteadily with hints of nervousness.

Serena nodded for him to go on.

Darien took a deep breath, "I was wondering," Serena inwardly cursed his pausing. "Have a good day," he sighed. He thought he could pluck up enough courage to tell the blonde beauty his feelings but his nervousness took over and he could hardly look her let alone string a sentence together in her presence.

She was so much more confused now than before, 'So basically he was about to say one thing but made up some crappy thing about hoping I have a good day,' this wasn't the Darien she was familiar to, I mean, he was supposed to hate her, right?

Looking up, she cocked an eyebrow as if to ask was he for real about what he just said. She couldn't take being in his presence any longer and stepped a few paces back, turning to run in the direction she had originally been beforehand. While doing so, she picked up her school bag, which had crashed on the floor with her earlier. Self-consciously, her blue eyes forced her to look over her shoulder back at Darien to get one last glance at him before the school day began. But he was already gone.

**Last period**

**2.45pm **

**Maths**

"Psst…Sez," Lita whispered at Serena who, bored out of her brains from geometry, was colouring in the rest of her maths exam with highlighters, "You coming tonight?"

"What? What's tonight?" She turned, totally focused on her friend now.

"Hello? Umm the city fair we were all discussing throughout lunch, the one with heaps of rides and stuff?? Duh!" Lita replied referring too the rest of the gang.

"We were??….Uhh, I mean, oh yeah, that one…," Serena tried to cover the fact that she hadn't listened to a word of what the group had been talking about at lunch. She was actually thinking about Darien the whole day and how he was acting so weird around her.

"Don't tell me you weren't listening! I'll tell you again, basically everyone who is everyone is going so you better be there including us," Rai butted into the conversation, trying to sound patient but was unsuccessful.

"Okay, okay, I'll be there woman!"

"Hey and even better, Darien will be there," Rai continued, giving the blonde a wink.

This made Serena role her eyes but she felt this strange sensation in her stomach at the mentioning of his name.

Later that night…at the fair 

"Oh my God Amy this is so much fun!!" Serena laughed as her and the girls went on the ferrous wheel for the eighth time.

"Yeah, too bad this is the only ride we've been on so far!!!!" Rai snapped.

"Whatever, I like this ride," the blonde rolled her eyes and continued in her laughter.

Eventually Mina was the one out of all of them who was successfully able to convince her crazed friend to get off the ride and take a walk around the place. As they did Serena couldn't believe who she saw.

"Nick!!" She shouted over the noisy crowds of people that began increasing by the minute.

"Serena!!"

"What's going on, I'm seeing you everywhere these days woman," Nick laughed.

"Yeah, I reckon."

"So are you here by yourself?" He asked.

"Oh I'm with the girls actually so yeah, what about yourself?"

"Me? I'm a lonely boy," he winked, "nuh actually I'm with mate of mine, you might remember him, Darien get your ass over here." Yes if things could get any more predictable or annoying for Serena, this sure proved that anything could happen from this point onwards.

He walked over and his eyes widened at the site of the blonde.

"Oh hey…"

'That's it,' she though, ' "Oh hey" is all I'm going to get??'

"…Hey"

Silence.

The girls, with the exception of Serena, and Nick exchanged glances, slowly realising what was going on between the two.

"So err..Rai, Lita, Amy and Mina, let's go look at that thing you were just telling me about," Nick broke in.

"What thing? I wasn't talking about anything," a puzzled Mina replied, unable to catch on as quickly as her friends.

"Yeah, remember?" Nick yanked her by the arm and dragged her away, trying to get her to understand that he was trying to get Serena and Darien alone, as the rest followed.

As the two walked off, Darien looked down at Serena and at a surprising move asked her if she'd like to take a walk with him. Hesitantly she saw no way out of the awkward situation and just accepted, she couldn't help but think Nick and her friends were up to something.

"So um you look really good...really…like um...you really do," Darien rambled.

"Uhh thanks," she broke in uncomfortably, thinking how Darien was not acting like his usual self lately.

They talked about their day and dance classes for a bit. As they continued walking and the night grew darker, without realising they ended up walking away from the fair and any other hum life forms. Serena, noticing this, felt awfully uncomfortable as she realised she was now completely alone with him, the guy she loathed the most in the entire world…or did she…? She couldn't decide, as she was so confused at this point in regards to her feelings towards Darien.

"Umm, do you want to go back to the rides and stuff cos no one is here."

"I'm here and you're here," he spoke, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah...err….exactly," she mumbled. He smiled.

"So how far have you gone with a guy?" The dark haired boy blurted out, not thinking about what he was saying but unable to save himself from his stupidity.

'WOAH, okay, talk about subtle!!! It's official, Darien is a creep,' Serena thought in shock of the question that came out of his mouth but with Darien anything is possible she figured.

"As if I'm telling you, why, how far have you gone with a guy?" She smiled coyly, taking him off guard with her question.

"Umm actually I don't go anywhere with guys, I'm only into girls if you haven't noticed by now."

"Oops, my bad," the blonde replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what else to talk about," he stopped walking.

Serena stopped too, replying, "So all you could think of as a great topic of interest was of my relationship with the opposite sex, please don't kill yourself trying."

"I guess I deserve that reply."

"Damn straight."

"So what are you thinking?" Darien asked, realising Nick was right about how he acted like an idiot and did not think when he was around the girl.

"You know what Darien, I'm thinking you're the most rude, annoying, disrespectful, idiotic, egotistical guy I have ever- "

Before she could finish her sentence on how much she loathed the guy, Darien interrupted her as he marched right up to her, and wrapped his strong arms around her, pushing is body weight against her, one hand caressing her face and the other supporting her back.

"What the hell…let go of me…what the.." was all she managed to choke out.

All of a sudden in a surprise move to her, Darien slowly leant down towards her pink lips and parted his, sliding his tongue in her mouth. His hands pressed into her and she had no escape. Serena felt his whole body shaking and his breathing becoming loader and faster as he deepened the hot kiss. His tongue continued to explore her mouth, and with his body pressed up against her, she could feel every part of his body pressing into hers and in a state of shock just stood there unable to take in what was happening. Darien's soft fingers continued to caress her face and his body heat sinking into her skin. She felt sick, terrified, shocked at the same time and she her whole body felt as though it was shut down and unable to move, and it didn't help that he was actually an incredibly amazing kisser. The shocked blonde was not able to make sens eof anything at the moment and couldn't believe how weak she felt against his strong build. Panicking, Serena managed to push him away, forcing Darien stumbling backwards. They both stood in the dark starring at each other and after what seemed like forever a smile started to form on his lips.

"You…you…you creep!" the girl managed to stammer out, "stay away from me, what's gotten into you??" She was furious and it didn't help that her temperament was slim.

"You liked it."

"WHAT?" unable to believe her ears.

"Come on, admit it. I liked it too," Darien stepped towards her again and took a hold of her arm.

"Don't touch me," her eyes widening in anger as she tore her arm out of his grasp, "do that again and I'll..i'll.." Well come on, what could she do, spit on him? Not an entirely triumphant action.

"Serenailikeyou," he vomited out, Serena just managing to make sense out of his muddled words.

Silence.

"Well that's nice to know Darien, but let me correct you, you hate me."

"No, I really like you…I know we fight a lot and stuff…but I dunno…I just..i want you…umm…and..well I was hoping you liked me the way I like you…"

"Is this a joke?"

"Why would I joke about something like this?"

Serena paused, "Darien, I could never like someone like you," she spoke coldly, unaware of the pain she was causing him.

"Oh… I see," he croaked.

"You're the last man on earth I would want to be with let alone want to kiss."

He put his hands in his jacket pockets and cast his eyes to the ground they stood on, mall the while feeling as though his heart was being shattered. He started regretting his moves on her previously but in a way felt glad to finally know what this girl who mesmerised him so truly felt about him.

"I'm going," were her last words to the now wounded boy and stormed off to find her friends and get the hell out of the place, and away from 'him.' Serena thought the boy was trying to make a fool out of her and was just doing this as a practical joke. In the end she did not know what do think. All she could think about was his soft lips on hers and the fact that he was right, she did like the kiss.

Distressed and completely horrified at her answer, Darien just stood there and watched her walk away.

…………………………………….

Boo u whorezz..lol yes yes I finally updated..don't kill me please, atleast I updated eventually!! Promise not to keep u waiting too long for the next chapter.

Luv yaz and hoped u enjoyed this one, if not I hope you'll enjoy the next one!

3 PG1212-itcBJ


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't sue me!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**The next day**

"So, that bad huh?" Andrew bit the inside of his lip. He could not understand Darien, firstly because of his unexpected moves on Serena which Andrew had no idea that he liked her, infact he thought Darien despised her…up until now anyway. Secondly, he could not understand how Darien expected Serena to come running into his arms at his proposition of going out. This was because he had seen the way Darien acted towards Serena in front of his other mates, a complete fool. What a joke Darien seemed now.

"Yeah," was the groaning reply from Darien. He lay his head on his arms which were folded on the bench of the arcade counter. Why was he so stupid? Stupid stupid stupid.

As Darien pondered this Andrew came up with an idea to try and improve the situation.

"Well, don't you have dance classes with her or something? You can talk to her there."

"She pulled out of my class…"

"What? How do you know?"

"Amy told me…I'm pulling out too."

"You spoke to Amy??"

"I needed advice on this situation of mine with Serena and I felt Amy was one of her close friends and I could confide in her about it," Darien replied.

Pause.

"What did she say?" Asked Andrew, annoyed at the fact he was spending his break time at work talking to Darien about his idiocy, leaning on the counter opposite him.

"That I was a complete and utter fool and did not deserve someone like Serena."

"…"

"Oh yeah, and that I should talk to her when I'm not being a jerk, which is unlikely to happen cos apparently I'm an arrogant prick. Then she said she hoped I would jump off a bridge and die."

"…right. Wait… are you sure Amy said all of that?? Amy?"

"Well, not about jumping off a bridge and hoping I would die," he spoke mournfully.

"Well, I gotta say, I've always liked that Amy girl. Quite the charmer actually," Andrew teased, growing amused at Darien's now aggravated facial expression.

"Just, I need your help Andrew. You talk to Serena and seem pretty close to her. Could you…maybe, like uhh…find out where she goes each day for me, like-"

"Dude. You are so fucked up. You want me to find out Serena's everyday whereabouts for you so you can approach her and win her over with your arrogant attitude and vengeful nature and live happily ever after?"

"Well yeah, what else?" Darien cocked an eyebrow and half smiled.

"I'll do it!!"

**Meanwhile…back at Serena's house**

"And that's what he said, and that's what I told him. Pathetic, I know, right?" replied Amy who lay crossed legged on the carpet of Serena's bedroom, as the blonde lay moping in her bed.

"Thanks Amy," the sulking girl replied with her head buried under her pink fluffy pillow.

"Look, how about for now you try and avoid him, which means not going to the arcade and cutting pathways to school so that you don't have a high chance of bumping into him anymore. After, things will die down and everything will go back to normal and we can forget about this stupid Darien," Amy informed. Yet, she couldn't help feeling guilty for not telling Serena that Darien had called her earlier that morning to talk about Serena. These things are better left unsaid for now, Amy thought. Though one question kept tugging at the back of Amy's head causing her to debate whether or not she should ask her. Then suddenly she spat the question out.

"Do you like him?"

"Hrmm, I wonder what the weather is going to be like today, maybe we can hit the beach, I am in serious need of a tan and-"

"Answer," Amy suddenly cut her off, "you are so crap at trying to discretely avoid the question, Serena."

"I'm sorry Amy. It's just…well, the thing is, I don't know the answer," the teary girl whispered. Amy just nodded.

"Let's just chill and forget about this, okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey, I just realised, the dance is coming closer! I can't wait."

This caused Serena to frown and Amy was only able to realise the topic was not a good one to talk about with her friend too late, as it immediately made Serena more depressed.

"And just so you know, Darien's serious about you," the statement was out of the blue and came as a shock to Serena. This was because Amy's voice turned stern when she said it, causing her to swallow hard at her friend's statement that was spoken with the utmost seriousness.

After Amy had left later that night, Serena kept replaying the events that had happened between her and Darien for the past few days. She kept thinking about Amy's words: _Darien's serious about you._ What was she talking about anyway? Serena gave up trying to fool herself into believing Darien's actions were meaningless and just a joke. And to make it worse she had feelings for him that she could not deny. She was just scared. Why did he like her? What if they go out and he changes his mind about liking her? She carefully analysed herself in her full-length mirror. She couldn't see what Darien saw in her. She felt ugly and insecure. Lifting a hand towards her face she traced her fingers around her mouth, up her cheek and back down to her lips. Who would even want to kiss her? The fact was that Darien had been the only guy who had kissed her. In the past there had been guys who attempted to but she usually backed off once she realised they were interested in her. Closing her eyes and placing her hand on the place where Darien had kissed her, the blonde flashed back to the incident and could almost feel his hot breath on her. It was almost as if she was tasting him again right there and then in her room, she could almost feel his aroma lingering around her. She grew increasingly hot. Coming back into reality Serena took a close look at herself in the reflection of her mirror once more.

"I'm disgusting," She whispered to her reflection, inches away from it. Yet, in reality she was attractive to the opposite sex and many complemented her about her appearance but somehow she always managed to find her flaws. Having talked herself into another depression and now feeling unattractive Serena burst into tears and collapsed onto her bed. She felt alone in the world, and lay there in the dark, tears drenching her pillow. She began to drift off to sleep when she heard a noise coming from her computer, which stood, on her desk next to her squeaky bedroom door. Walking over to it she realised she had forgot that she was still signed into to msn messenger and that she had a message waiting for her. Rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up, drowsily, Serena looked at the flashing orange rectangle at the corner of her computer screen. It was Andrew.

**Never give out your password or credit card number in an instant message conversation.**

Andrew

**Hey hey**

- princess serena

Hey Andrew!

Andrew

How r u?

- princess serena

Good thnx and u?

Andrew

**Same same ******

- princess serena

cool

Andrew

**Yeah..so wats been happenin with u these days?**

- princess serena

Not much…same old same old, and u?

Andrew

**Yeah me 2, not much.**

- princess serena

So….

Andrew

**What u got planned this weekend?**

- princess serena

I dunno…who plans :p

Andrew

**Haha true true**

- princess serena

Might hang out at the mall

Andrew

**Haha shoulda guessed :p**

- princess serena

haha

Andrew

**Hey sry, sumthing has just come up, I g2g now ******** ttyl hun.**

"Darien? Looks like you'll be hitting the mall this weekend," Andrew grinned at his dark haired friend, his pearly white teeth all exposed in triumph.

……………….  
Yay, another chapter down. Yeah, I know, I hate me too. In advanced please don't kill me.

3 PG1212-itcBJ


End file.
